Y Por Eso Odio el Alcohol
by ZAHAKI
Summary: Un inocente viaje para celebrar un cumpleaños los coloca en una situación extraña, incómoda y complicada. ¿Podrá esto develar los sentimientos mejor guardados?
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo,

Sí, otro fic y llevo dos en emisión. Lo lamento por los que esperaban otras actualizaciones pero realmente el cumple de mi albino no podía pasar desapercibido. Tenía planeado este fic desde hace mucho, pero estaba en un reto navideño y por ello lo traigo casi una semana después.

Bueno, esta historia será realmente corta. De hecho tenía planeado que fuera un drabble, luego un oneshot y miren como va. Las ideas solo surgieron y heme aquí.

Pues básicamente se centrará en lo que ocurre en el cumpleaños improvisado de Allen, no tengo mucho que agregar si no que espero que disfruten de esta pequeña aberración. Además, les comento que en este fic no he sido tan descriptiva como acostumbro, pero supongo que mi falta de tiempo y la casa abarrotada de familiares irrumpen en mi imaginación.

Disclaimer: D gray -Man y sus personajes pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura-sensei.

* * *

**Y Por Eso Odio el Alcohol**

**Capítulo Primero**

¿Y…? —interrogó el pelirrojo en tono insistente.

—No estoy seguro —inquirió dubitativo el peliblanco llevando sus dedos a los labios. Alzó levemente los ojos del folleto turístico que examinaba y observando a su amigo prosiguió—. Además, no estamos a tiempo de hacer reservas y por la temporada sería costosísimo.

—Te he dicho que por los costos no tienes que preocuparte. Por favor tómalo como un regalo de mi parte.

¡Pero Lavi! —exclamó avergonzado—, ¡yo no puedo aceptar algo así!

—Pero quiero ir... —lloriqueó melodramáticamente— Que malo eres Moyashi-chan…

Allen frunció el ceño ante el adjetivo con el que se habían referido a él; pero por algún motivo, no podía enojarse con su amigo. Era alguien muy especial y con quién podía contar en las buenas y en las malas desde hace algunos años, muy a pesar de que se valiera de cualquier excusa para gastarle alguna broma.

—Vamos Allen—rogó el pelirrojo.

Era cierto que el último año había trabajado como esclavo para pagarse su vida de "adulto". Tuvo que hacer innumerables trabajos para reunir la matricula y gastos universitarios que recaerían muy pronto en él. Sus ahorros no eran tan bajos y había no sólo logrado si no sobrepasado el monto que se había planteado. ¿Qué podría salir mal?, no estaba demás tomarse algunos días de placer antes de volver a su agitada vida.

—Está bien—dijo en tono derrotado mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro—. ¡Pero con una condición!—exclamó alzando el dedo índice para hacer énfasis en su petición.

Lavi parpadeó unos segundos adaptándose al cambio de ambiente que extrañamente se había vuelto energético por parte del inglés y a la vez se sintió aliviado por obtener la respuesta que quería. Dejó ver una disimulada sonrisa triunfal y se dispuso a asegurarse de mantener la actitud positiva de Allen.

— ¡Lo que quieras! —expresó alegremente.

—No vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera, por lo menos esta semana déjame disfrutar de mi nombre —pidió en tono serio mientras se tiraba en el respaldo de la silla con el ceño fruncido y se cruzaba infantilmente de brazos—. Demasiado tengo con ese maldito bastardo —refunfuñó más para sí mismo que por comentarle a su compañero que al parecer había quedado en segundo plano.

Lavi sonrió divertido ante la sencilla petición y accedió. No le molestaba en lo absoluto cumplir con ella, simplemente consideraba divertido como en ese infantil rostro se dibujaba una expresión de molestia cada vez que le llamaba así. Seguramente serían unas vacaciones muy divertidas, pensó mientras ensanchaba aún más su sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Una semana después…_

Se removió incómodo en su asiento con el gesto de molestia y estrés enmarcado sus facciones, dejó caer una mano en el brazo de su asiento mientras su dedos golpeaban insistentemente la envoltura fina de tela negra y acolchada. Indignado e incómodo, así se sentía. El ambiente era denso y el tener que limitar sus movimientos por terceros era algo que no le había molestado tanto, no hasta ese día. Rodó los ojos hacia la ventanilla perdiéndose en la forma de las nubes, intentando en vano hacerse la idea de que cierto despreciable ser no estuviera ahí, a su lado en ese momento.

— ¡Tsk!

Unas cuantas venas se asomaron por su sien hasta alcanzar su rostro que comenzaba a teñirse de colores carmesís por la ira que bombardeaba cada parte de su ser con cada palpitar. Apretó la superficie que hasta hace unos segundos golpeaba al punto de hacerse daño en los nudillos por la fuerza ejercida. Estaba molesto; no, estaba jodidamente iracundo. De todas las personas que conocen, a su querido amigo se le ha ocurrido invitar a ese sociópata con complejo de samurái. Resopló ruidosamente mientras se reacomodaba en el asiento para ignorarle por completo, no podía siempre caer en las provocaciones del otro cuando quisiera.

—No es como si estuviera contento con tu compañía, Moyashi.

—Eso lo tengo en claro, Bakanda —refutó.

—Vamos chicos —les habló Lavi desde el asiento trasero—. Tratemos de disfrutar este viaje, ¿sí?

— ¡Cállate! —exclamaron el par al unísono.

—Yo tengo asuntos que atender en América —cortó Kanda con su usual tono agrio—. No es un viaje de placer, que les quede claro.

—Te hubieras ido por tu cuenta amargado.

—No me dices qué hacer enano —espetó—. Si me los estoy aguantando es porque me ahorraba dinero con el paquete turístico.

— ¡Con una mierda, mi nombre es Allen!, ¡A-LLEN! Recuérdalo idiota.

Después de la interminable discusión sin sentido —la cual no era extraña cada vez que se encontraban—, llegaron a su destino. Las llamativas luces le enceguecían y no dejaba de asombrarse con cada parte con la que su plateada vista se topara. Los carteles gigantescos y pintorescos, los bocetos con diseños exclusivos, las personas, las calles. Absolutamente todo atraía su atención. Un edificio vestido en ventanales ahumados y grisáceos se abría paso frente a él, alzó la vista siguiendo su altura y tuvo que obligarse a arquear hacia atrás su espalda intentando alcanzar su fin. Sonrió cuando logró divisarla y se aproximó alegremente al lado de Lavi que también sonreía.

—Los alcanzaré en el hotel más tarde —Kanda interrumpió el ambiente ensoñador de los otros dos con cara de fastidio—. Más te vale que pidas habitaciones individuales.

—Déjamelo a mí, Yû-chan.

— ¡No me llames así! —Le exigió al tiempo que se alejaba a paso firme.

El albino se volvió hacia la dirección por donde se había marchado el pelinegro y por unos instantes no dijo más. Muchas dudas azotaban su cabeza, pero no era amigo de Kanda como para indagar en sus asuntos personales y preguntarle a Lavi sería una indiscreción que su educación no le permitía hacer.

—Seguramente va a visitar a su abuelo —comentó Lavi viendo en la misma dirección que Allen.

Asintió tras escuchar las palabras de su amigo y le siguió hasta el hotel donde se hospedarían sin decir nada más. Una vez allí, se dejó caer con pesadez en la cama de la habitación mientras se cubría con el dorso de su mano la boca para bostezar. Estaba algo cansado por el largo y fatídico viaje y lógicamente por las interminables discusiones que sostuvo con el asiático.

—Si quieres puedo pedirte una habitación individual —dijo el pelirrojo al notar al notar su cara de cansancio.

—No, no es necesario —contestó reincorporándose un poco sobre un codo—. Además, la habitación es lo suficientemente cómoda para ambos, ¿o prefieres estar solo?

—No es eso —negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba ropa de cambio en el closet—. Lo digo porque luces cansado.

—Sólo necesito dormir un poco para reponerme.

— ¡Bien! Entonces me cambiaré para salir a atender unas cosas —anuncio el pelirrojo—. Trata de descansar mientras estoy fuera.

—Sí, eso haré —respondió reprimiendo un bostezo—. Que te vaya bien.

—Gracias, nos vemos más tarde.

Se reacomodó deshaciendo la elegante forma en que los edredones cubrían la amplia cama dejándolos a un lado. El entumecimiento corporal le impedía esforzarse en buscar una posición más cómoda para dormitar y así, acostado de lado, sin sábanas que le cubriesen y con las ropas aún puestas, se quedó con la mirada fija hacia las paredes repasando los recuerdos de las últimas horas vividas antes de sucumbir al sueño.

Pasadas un par de horas, Allen despertó con energía renovadas y lo suficientemente animado. ¿por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad única de conocer otros lugares? Se levantó y por unos instantes las luces de la inmensa ciudad le hicieron desviar la mirada. Entreabrió los ojos y ya acostumbrado, paseó la mirada por los innumerables rasca cielos que acariciaban la oscuridad de la noche. Bajó su vista hacia la avenida la cual tanto ella como los autos y transeúntes se veían inmensamente pequeños. Sonrió y se dirigió a la ducha.

Una vez terminado su aseo, personal se vio en el espejo cuerpo completo que disponían en la habitación. Su corbata vino tinto resaltaba sobre la camisa blanca manga larga, verificó de nuevo su apariencia y alisando el dobles de su camisa roció un poco de perfume para proceder a colocarse un chaleco sin manga igual de negro que sus pantalones y zapatos pulcramente pulidos. Con su dedos abiertos acomodó su níveo cabello hacia un lado y ya sintiéndose conforme consigo mismo, salió de la habitación cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Prontamente estuvo en el lobby del hotel. Sus pasos elegantes resonaban por todo el amplio lugar, el choque de sus suelas contra el mármol gris que descansaba bajo él emitían ligeros ecos. Dio una fugaz mirada hacia las afueras a través de los amplios ventanales a la vez que se preguntaba si debía salir o esperar a que su acompañante se desocupara de sus obligaciones.

Su cumpleaños número 18, en otro lugar del mundo. Ciertamente quería a su amigo y mucho, pero no entendía a que se debía el empeño de llevarlo hasta _Las_ _Vegas_. Él era una persona agradecida y con una sencilla reunión en su hogar sería feliz, Allen no era difícil de complacer. Sin embargo, agradecía que le sacaran de la tortuosa y cansina rutina. Su cara se contrajo en un gesto de molestia develando un ceño fruncido que se acercaba más a una mueca infantil por esas facciones delicadas y andróginas que le caracterizaban. Con salir de la rutina se imaginaba no tener que aguantar por tan sólo una semana ese molesto sobrenombre con el que cierto afeminado le bautizó. No entendía por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser precisamente Yû Kanda quien les acompañara. No sólo era una persona intolerante y grosera, sino que al parecer no tenía la más mínima intención de llevarse bien, ni siquiera durante el viaje. Suspiró cansinamente.

Eso era algo que definitivamente se le escapaba de las manos, tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Había intentado en ocasiones anteriores llevarse bien con el huraño amigo de Lavi, pero nadie —ni siquiera él— podía soportar tantos desplantes. ¿Qué era lo mejor que podía hacer?, pues ignorarlo; sí, definitivamente haría eso.

—Oi Moyashi.

Un tic apareció en su ojo, mientras pensaba "Y hablando del diablo". Se viró lentamente con su rostro contrariado en enojo y le miró fijamente.

— ¡Es Allen! —se llevó su mano derecha a la sien y comenzó a masajearla circularmente con gesto derrotado y fastidiado— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo maldito engreído?

—Las que quieras —dijo en tono despreocupado—. No porque digas eso dejarás de ser un Moyashi.

—Bastardo… —gruñó entre dientes.

—Además, no vine a socializar con un brote de habas.

—Sé directo, ¿Quieres?

—El conejo hizo una reservación en un restaurant cercano —comentó—. Y como eres idiota, vine por ti antes de que te pierdas y no cenemos.

— ¡Vaya, pero qué considerado!

— ¡Tsk! Vamos que no tengo tu tiempo.

Volvió a fruncir el entrecejo, de seguir así sumaría algunas arrugas prematuras. Relajó sus facciones y metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón comenzó a seguir desde algunos pasos detrás al oriental que inició su andar al terminar de hablar. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al sitio mencionado, Lavi le abrazó efusivamente mientras se disculpaba por dejarlo solo. Se excusó explicándole que quería que su amigo tuviera una cena especial, lo cual el homenajeado agradeció con amplia sonrisa. Aún era temprano por lo que se tomaron el tiempo de degustar con calma la cena que había organizado el restaurant de categoría por petición del pelirrojo.

Lavi y Allen conversaban animadamente mientras que Kanda con su usual seriedad los ignoraba como si estuviera solo mientras sorbía una sopa de vegetales —a escases de soba—, fue lo único que consideró decente del lugar. Sí, ni siquiera en América dejaba de lado su deliciosa comida lo que hizo que su irritabilidad aumentara a niveles cósmicos. Lavi sólo pidió una ensalada mientras que el albino pidió plato tras plato de comida dejando anonadados a los presentes y a un Kanda estresado por las miradas indiscretas sobre ellos tres.

Terminada la cena, volvían animadamente los dos, ya que otra persona parecía que ni siquiera estaba incluido en el grupo.

— ¡Y esto no es todo! —exclamó Lavi deteniéndose abruptamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Allen con curiosidad.

—Con que tu regalo no termina aquí —contestó alzando un dedo para acentuar su anuncio—. ¡Eh…! ¿A dónde vas Yû-chan?

—Bien lejos de tu estupidez —contestó con molestia mientras se alejaba.

Y así pasaron por largo rato. El pelirrojo retenía al pelinegro por sus vestimentas hasta arrugarlas sin importarle las constantes amenazas de muerte que salían de la boca del amargado oriental. Luego de una hora aproximadamente llegaron a un casino. Allen se aproximó a ganar algo de dinero en apuestas mientras que Lavi le hacía compañía en algunos juegos y Kanda se detuvo en la barra a beber y lógicamente a desentenderse de su "grupo".

En un par de horas Allen estaba cambiando sus fichas por una gran suma de dinero mientras le sonreía abiertamente al cajero el cual no le hacía tanta gracia la suerte del albino. Con el dinero en sus bolsillos, se acercó a los otros dos y luego de discutirlo decidieron gastar parte de lo recogido esa noche en algunas bebidas. Claro que Kanda fastidiado de la compañía se rehusó vehementemente, pero tras escuchar la palabra _reto_ de los labios del menor, no pudo evitar arder y para ahora el trío se encontraba en un bar bebiendo descontroladamente.

— ¡Con una mierda Moyashi! —bramó un furioso Kanda— Ya deja de joder, ¿no te das cuenta que no puedes más? Acéptalo.

—Claro que-¡hip!-no —dijo el otro tambaleándose—. Tienes miedo de que te gane-¡hip!

Kanda se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Tanto el enojo como el mareo se apoderaban de él, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse intimidar por el menor. Sabía que tenía mucha más resistencia, pero el mocoso definitivamente no quería colaborar, estaba perdiendo los estribos.

—No sabía que eras tan cobarde Bakanda-¡hip!

Una gruesa y larga vena cruzó toda su sien. Si ese niñato quería guerra se la daría y si amanecía en un basurero no tomaría responsabilidades, él se lo había buscado.

—No me eches la culpa cuando amanezcas vuelto un trapo brote de habas—dijo respondiendo al desafío con un deje de malicia—. Con la resaca que tendrás no podrás levantarte.

— ¿Vamooossszzzz a seguir, o me darás un sermón? —pronunció con dificultad el inglés, divisándosele algunas gotas de saliva al intentar pronunciar correctamente las palabras—Andas muy santurrón, Bakanda —rió descaradamente, golpeando con insistencia el hombro del ahora muy molesto japonés.

Kanda le miró asqueado unos instantes, más no tardo en esbozar una pequeña, pero perceptible sonrisa maliciosa. Seguramente no amanecería en óptimas condiciones, aunque le importaba un bledo, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de molestar al mocoso en su actual condición.

—Tú te lo buscaste enano…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El calor de los intensos rayos del sol golpear su cara le hizo fruncir el ceño ante la incomodidad. Se llevó los antebrazos al rostro impidiendo que la claridad le cegara. Ahora con las manos a la altura de su frente y parpadeando un poco se giró hacia los ventanales revelando que el astro rey estaba lo suficientemente alto como para estar cerca o pasar de mediodía.

Nunca se había levantado tan tarde ni por muy tarde que se durmiera. ¡Un momento!, detuvo su línea de pensamientos al percatarse de algo. ¿Acostarse?, ¿Cómo llegó a la habitación? Quizás había sido Lavi quien lo había llevado. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le hizo apretar los ojos y se obligó a permanecer así un tiempo más para aliviar la inmensa jaqueca que retumbaba fuertemente en su cabeza.

Buscó la cama contigua encontrándose con nada. ¿La habitación no era doble?, se preguntó y con el terror invadiendo su cara comenzó a recorrerla con ojo analítico comprobando lo que más temía. No estaba en su cuarto.

Notó un peso en su abdomen, uno inusual y algo pesado pero no molesto. El miedo y la ansiedad invadía cada partícula de su cuerpo hasta hacerlo temblar aunque de manera casi imperceptible. ¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿levantarse y huir? No, ese no era su estilo. Era todo un caballero y si se acostó con una chica asumiría la consecuencias de sus actos. Quizás y se trataba de una prostituta, ¡que sea una prostituta por amor a Dios!

El peso al otro lado de la cama le anunciaba que aún se encontraba acompañado y no solo eso sino que una extremidad de aquel cuerpo lo apresaba por la cintura. No estaba seguro si verle, por una razón que no entendía tenía un inmenso temor de develar la figura que durmió con él.

—Ngh… ¡¿Moyashi…?!

Se giró bruscamente y al tiempo un fuerte dolor en su espalda le hizo quejarse mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Se llevó una mano a su costado develando en su rosto la molestia y el inmenso malestar que esa zona de su cuerpo presentaba. Era horrible, tanto que no terminaba de procesar lo que pasaba frente a él.

—Moyashi, ¿Qué carajos pasó?

Se volvió hacia el pelinegro que le veía con un rostro sorprendido que jamás creyó ver. ¿Cómo quería que lo supiera? Apenas se enteraba de lo que pasaba y su molestia no menguaba con nada. Justamente iba a contestar con unos cuantos insultos cuando una puerta abierta estruendosamente les hizo dirigir su atención hasta ella.

—Este es el servicio especial a los recién casados. ¡Felicidades! —dijo el personal del hotel que ingresaba con lo que parecía ser un desayuno de primera categoría, flores, una botella de champagne y copas de cristal.

— ¡¿Recién casados?!—gritaron Allen y Kanda al unísono.

* * *

¿Qué tal les pareció?

Bueno espero que esta pequeña locura haya sido de su agrado, críticas, comentarios u opiniones ya saben donde dejarlas y trataré de responder a la brevedad posible.

Hasta la próxima y felices fiestas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del capítulo:**

¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron?

Sé que me he tardado más de lo habitual per bueno es que últimamente ando en todo. En fin, lo bueno es que aquí estoy. Este capítulo no quedó como esperaba, con todo y eso espero realmente que puedan disfrutarlo.

Advertencias:

*OoC por todos lados, el correspondiente a mi historia y porque lógicamente los personajes no me pertenecen.

*Mal vocabulario, es lo más común si está Kanda ¿no? Igual Allen tendrás sus palabritas con él.

*Por el momento no se me ocurre más nada aparte de los posibles horrores ortográficos que se me hayan podido escapar.

Sin más que agregar, disfruten del capítulo. D. Gray –Man y sus personajes son autoría de Hoshino Katsura-sama.

* * *

**Y Por Eso Odio el Alcohol**

Capítulo 2

—_Despierta, despierta Allen por amor a Dios—_se repitió en pensamientos.

Quería creer que todo había sido una pesadilla, que despertaría en Londres y tendría que trabajar hasta el cansancio, como siempre. Cerró los ojos una vez más e intentó sumergirse en un mundo de tranquilidad antes de escuchar el despertador llamarle, antes de comenzar con la rutina, la cansina rutina. ¡Claro! Tenía que ser el cansancio que le daba ese tipo de alucinaciones. Seguramente era un mal sueño a causa de los malos ratos que había vivido por culpa de esa persona. ¿Él? Con apenas 18 años y casado, ¡imposible!, debía ser una broma de su imaginación. Sonrió con alivio apresando fuertemente las sabanas entre los puños.

— ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Escucha a las personas cuando te hablan!—se exaltó al ser jaloneado. Abrió los ojos y su cara se transformó en un gesto de terror al encontrarse con la furiosa mirada del oriental— ¿Acaso te divierte la situación?

— ¿Eh?—fue lo único que sus labios pudieron articular ante el shock mental en el que se encontraba al saberse en esa desastrosa realidad.

— ¿Eh?—imitó Kanda con tono bajo pero grave— Estamos casados en contra de nuestra voluntad y lo único que puedes decir es '¿eh?'.

—_Casados_—pensó con aire ausente— ¡Joder! ¡¿Casados?!

—Hasta que al fin reaccionas, idiota.

—Pe-pero ¿qué pasó? —interrogó horrorizado.

—Esperaba que me lo explicaras—respondió con fastidio cruzándose de brazos.

Era imposible, no podía explicar algo que no entendía. Se reincorporó un poco intentando sentarse en la cama cuando una punzada en su espalda baja le hizo detener todos sus movimientos. En respuesta, cerró un ojo y llevó su mano a la zona adolorida tratando de reprimir cualquier quejido apretando con fuerza la mandíbula. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Se había caído? Quiso hacer memorias de lo ocurrido la noche anterior pero no había nada que su mente pudiera procesar.

Giró un poco su cabeza hasta la posición de Kanda con la intención de que le sacara de dudas, pero cómo se arrepintió de hacerlo. El pelinegro ya se había puesto de pie, cosa que en ese momento le permitió darse cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo. Volvió la cabeza hacia la pared un poco avergonzado por ver la intimidad de su _compañero, _definitivamente algo no encajaba ahí.

— ¡Tsk! Apresúrate a vestirte también, tenemos que resolver esto.

¿También? Cierto ahora que estaba un poco más despierto se percató que estaba desnudo. Removió las sabanas para sentarse muy a pesar de sus malestares, pero al fijarse con detalles en las condiciones en las que se encontraba su cuerpo detuvo la línea de pensamientos. Unos llamativos matices se apoderaban de su rostro denotando la vergüenza y el enojo que le invadía hasta la última partícula de su ser. No solamente estaba desnudo; completamente desnudo cabe destacar, no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que entre Kanda Yû y Allen Walker había pasado algo más que sólo dormir juntos—obviando el pequeñísimo detalle de estar casados—. Marcas; muchas marcas, algunas rojizas y otras moradas opacaban su palidez, incluyendo sus piernas.

Se levantó precipitadamente, quería salir corriendo de la habitación y encerrarse aunque lo próximo que vio fue la alfombra roja bajo él. Se quejó un poco y el golpe lo había dejado lo suficientemente aturdido para perder su anterior línea de pensamientos. No entendía porque razón sus piernas no le respondieron; aunado a eso, el dolor en su espalda había empeorado ante el repentino movimiento, que cualquier reclamo que estuviera a punto de hacerle al oriental lo olvidó por completo.

Alzó la cabeza y lo que vio lo descolocó por completo. Estaba sonriendo, ese maldito y amargado psicópata estaba sonriendo, ¿eso era posible? Ladeó el rostro confundido, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba por la mente del otro. Sin embargo, él no era el más cercano para entenderle por lo que no le prestó más atención de la necesaria a ese hecho, no ahora que lo único que le incomodaba era que el idiota ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia preguntarle que le pasaba. ¡Perfecto!, no se podía mover, estaba tendido en el piso desnudo y boca abajo. ¿Había algo más humillante?

—Eras virgen…

Subió levemente la cabeza al sentir esa voz tan cerca. Kanda se había aproximado y colocado de cuclillas y estaba prácticamente sobre él. El azabache cabello rozaba sus mejillas e incluso desde su posición le brindaba algo de sombra a pesar de la claridad del día. Tantas cosas habían pasado que le costaba a horrores procesar tanto en tan poco tiempo; _por favor un respiro_, pedía a pesar de que solamente lo pensaba y sus labios habían permanecido cerrados. Las palabras del otro finalmente llegaron hasta su cerebro, había pasado algo de tiempo pero todo lo ocurrido le restaba reacción a su sinapsis.

— ¿Qué…?—musitó con duda al no tener nada coherente que alegar.

Le vio ensanchar esa socarrona sonrisa. Su cabeza no podía determinar que expresión tendría en ese momento pero alcanzaba a asimilar que eso era lo que entretenía al desadaptado que lo sometía a la tortura psicológica. Aún con esa sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro, Kanda repitió las mismas palabras haciendo enojar al albino que no entendía del todo la declaración.

— ¿Có-cómo puedes saber eso…?—le espetó con voz entrecortada— ¡Tú no conoces nada sobre mí!

—No me hace falta conocerte para saber lo obvio—Allen le miró confundido por unos instantes pero la molestia por aquellas palabras le hacía dejarlo en segundo plano.

— ¿Q-qué diablos haces?—se quejó mientras se removía en el piso— ¡Idiota, déjalo! Me duele.

El pelinegro había hecho un poco de presión en el coxis del albino con dos de sus dedos pero ante el reclamo del menor los retiró al poco tiempo. Allen desvió la mirada avergonzado e indignado— más avergonzado en realidad—pues no le agradaba para nada tener esa fría mirada entre sus muslos inspeccionándole de esa manera tan descarada; además, no había mucho que pudiera hacer no ahora que tenía sus movimientos limitados.

—Te lo dije, _eras_ virgen—dijo el otro haciendo énfasis.

Allen enrojeció súbitamente entendiendo al fin a lo que se refería el mayor. Por supuesto que era virgen, su agitada vida no le había permitido establecer una relación amorosa y era de los que creía que el sexo era muy importante para hacerlo con cualquiera. Claro, que cualquiera no esperaba que fuese precisamente el bastardo causante de la mayoría de sus dolores de cabeza. Se había acostado con el ser más arrogante y despreciable de la tierra y no recordaba nada.

— ¡Tsk! ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?—la voz del oriental le sacó de sus pensamientos, le miró y el otro tras supirar cansinamente prosiguó con tranquilidad— Tenemos asuntos que resolver, ¿Recuerdas?

Era cierto; aunque odiara admitirlo, el bastardo que acababa de desvirgarlo tenía razón. El asunto de su supuesto matrimonio era más importante que un desliz a causa del alcohol. Frunció el entrecejo, no entendía lo que su antiguo tutor le encontraba a esa bebida del demonio. Resopló ruidosamente y tras un esfuerzo que consideró sobrehumano logró ponerse de pie tratando de ignorarle en todo momento para ocultar su vergüenza. Miró alrededor y al poco tiempo ubicó una a una las piezas que conformaban su ropa el día anterior, a excepción del corbatín vinotinto al cual no le dio importancia.

—Necesitaré un baño.

—No lo dudo.

¡Muérete Bakanda!—gruñó furioso mientras azotaba la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró a su alrededor y bufó reacomodándose en el asiento. No había mucho que pudiera hacer si no recordaba lo que había pasado. El simple hecho de acostarse con un Moyashi ya era un problema pero el casarse llegaba a niveles excesivamente ridículos. ¡No!, tenía que enfriar su cabeza y analizar las cosas detenidamente. Quizás era una broma y él conocía perfectamente a alguien experto en ellas. Sí, tendría que verificar las cosas primero y ya luego vería qué o cuáles cabezas rodarían.

Su platillo finalmente llegó y su molestia mermó un poco ante la sensación de que degustaría un alimento saludable. La resaca había sido mínima para lo que alcanzaba a suponer que bebió, pero por el momento prefirió no pensar en ello, sólo quería disfrutar de la tranquilidad que le otorgaba una buena comida poco condimentada y que le ayudara a recuperar sus energías. ¡Demonios!, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cuántas veces lo habían hecho para haber quedado tan exhausto? Torció un extremo de sus delgados labios en una mueca sorprendida.

Un papelillo enrollado rodó por la mesa en donde se encontraba y no le hizo falta alzar la mirada para reconocer quien lo había arrojado. Reacomodó el tenedor entre sus dedos con delicadeza y tomando parte de la comida en su plato siguió degustando, por lo menos quería disfrutarla sin interrupciones; aunque por lo visto, eso sería imposible.

—Podías haber tenido la decencia de esperarme para comer. Lo mal educado nunca se te quitará—le reclamó el albino aunque en tono calmo mientras se sentaba en la silla desocupada.

—Te dejé escrito que estaría aquí, no que comeríamos juntos.

— ¡Oh! Disculpa, había olvidado que eras un maldito bastardo.

Luego de chasquear rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo mientras que Allen por su parte, hizo su exagerado pedido. Toda la comida transcurrió en silencio y agradeció mentalmente que así haya sido. Volvió su vista al albino que seguía comiendo con algo de apatía y mirada ausente, cosa que extrañó a Kanda que sabía que solía ser algo enérgico a la hora de comer; sin embargo, entendía que la situación en la que se encontraban ambos era capaz de quitarle los ánimos a cualquiera.

— ¡Tsk! Idiota—soltó como si nada ante el ambiente tan denso que se había formado a su alrededor.

— ¿A qué viene eso?—le preguntó indignado.

—Quita esa cara. Me enfermas—volvió a chasquear y se recostó pesadamente en el espaldar.

Notó como Allen apresó los cubiertos en sus manos y cubrió su rostro con algunos flecos. La reacción fue tan evidente que le fue imposible pasarla desapercibida, toda la situación le estaba afectando aunque no sabía que tanto. Sincerándose consigo mismo, no le afectaba mucho puesto que siempre le buscaba la solución a las cosas. Algo se movió dentro de él, algo que no supo definir mientras observaba la actitud abatida del inglés. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que el menor le refutara que había conseguido placer y satisfacción en ello. A pesar de que tratara de no demostrarlo, le gustaba molestar a Allen Walker y ciertamente esa actitud sumisa le desagradaba.

—No hemos confirmado nada—declaró antes de sorber un poco de té—, primero tenemos que buscar al conejo idiota.

—Supongo que tienes razón—le respondió el otro quedamente. El tono desganado atrajo atención y ver esa sonrisa fingida le irritó un poco, no necesitaba que fingieran con él. Rodó los ojos de nuevo, tendrían que poner manos a la obra para resolver el _problemita_.

Una vez cancelada la cuenta se dirigieron al ascensor. Allen le había comentado que ya había llamado a la habitación sin recibir respuesta y no tenía la tarjeta para abrirla por lo que acordaron verificar antes de buscar en otro sitio. Se recostó en la pared del fondo con los brazos cruzados; por su parte, Allen entró y se apoyó en una de las paredes laterales encorvando la espalda con expresión de incomodidad. El extraño comportamiento le hizo arquear una ceja, estaba a punto de preguntar que le pasaba pero frustró sus intenciones. Una fulminante mirada por parte del menor le sorprendió un poco, claro que el ligero rubor lo hacía más parecido a un mohín que a cualquier otra cosa. Ahí lo comprendió todo, así que sólo pudo sonreír con burla.

— ¿Adolorido?—preguntó con sorna.

—Bastardo…—dijo entre dientes, más para sí mismo que por responderle.

Recostó la cabeza a la pared sin pensar en nada realmente o eso pretendía. Mientras los segundos pasaban se seguía preguntando por qué no se sentía intranquilo, o tal vez molesto. Con lo irritable que sabe que es, esas circunstancias lo tendría lo suficientemente perturbado como para haber destruido medio hotel. Si bien, no había confirmado su situación, cabía la posibilidad de que realmente estuviera casado con ese incordio de niño. ¡No! Definitivamente tendría que resolver eso de ser así. Cerró los ojos y respiró pausadamente intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, había algo que le hacía sentirse tranquilo a pesar de todo; era ese niño, al que le gustaba molestar. Posiblemente si hubiera sido otro el infortunado, lo más probable es que en estos momentos fuera viudo.

—Kanda… —dirigió sus obsidianas a quien le llamaba— ¿Y-y si realmente estamos casados?

Arqueó una ceja interrogante pero detallando más al otro notó que temblaba aunque de manera imperceptible. Resopló con fastidio. Esa actitud del mocoso en verdad le molestaba, el inglés no era así. Además, ¿qué podría pasar? Estaban lejos y si hacían las cosas bien se librarían de todo y nadie de sus allegados ni siquiera se enteraría. Lo miró de nuevo notando que se negaba a verle y no tenía la más mínima intención de continuar con su plática.

—Pues resolverlo—respondió con tono seguro a pesar de que no tenía la certeza de cómo haría tal proeza

Allen alzó la mirada y lo vio por unos instantes, analizando su expresión —o eso le pareció—. Kanda no entendía a que se debía eso, pero asumió que era buscando algún rastro de duda en sus facciones cosa que obviamente no le mostraría.

—Parece que esto no te afecta—le comentó el peliblanco en tono de reproche.

Su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de confusión aunque muy ligera para ser definida de tal manera. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que el pelinegro pudiera reaccionar ante esas palabras pero al entender a donde se dirigía esa conversación se molestó en gran manera.

— ¿Qué? —se animó a preguntar con la intención de que su acompañante terminara su idea.

—No te interesa en lo absoluto lo que pasó, ¿verdad? Puede que haya sido un error pero esto se nos fue de las manos y yo no quería pasar por esto—vio como el peliblanco apretaba fuertemente su puño libre—. Yo-yo quería hacerlo por amor, a quien amara ¡Y por Dios con una chica, no como una!

— ¿Y qué pretendes que haga? —le preguntó con seriedad intentando esconder el hecho de que se encontraba dolido. El único afectado no era el enano, el que el otro le reclamara por algo en lo que los dos tenían la misma carga le hería el orgullo. Puede que todo eso lo tuviera claro, pero no podía evitar que esas palabras le hicieran sentirse como un aprovechado— ¿Acaso quieres que me desespere y grite histérico por todo el sitio hasta obtener respuestas?

—No es lo que…

— ¿Crees que por el hecho de que pierda la calma se borrará que lo hicimos? —se acercó hasta Allen y golpeando la pared con su mano abierta lo aprisionó—Puede que esas marcas desaparezcan con el paso de los días, semanas tal vez. Pero eso, ni nada de lo que hagas cambiará las cosas.

Allen desvió la mirada dejando que algunos mechones blancos le cubrieran los ojos y no le replicó más a Kanda. No supo cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa posición y mucho menos cuando su mirada se había desviado al níveo cuello del inglés perdiéndose en esa delgada y perfecta curva. Fue tanto lo que detalló de esa zona que pudo divisar a la perfección unas marcas que sabía perfectamente que las había hecho él en el desenfreno de su encuentro; marcado por él, pensó con cinismo. Entendió y aceptó algo, mientras veía esa tersa y suave piel ascender y descender un poco con la irregular respiración del menor, su delgada garganta pasar saliva nerviosamente y el imperceptible vapor que expulsaba su boca semi-abierta.

Todo eso se lo imaginaba en un plano más íntimo y por supuesto, nada inocente. Kanda se lamentaba de no recordar nada de lo que pasó. Si bien estaba totalmente ebrio, algo tuvo que haberlo empujado a acostarse con ese enano y por muy pecaminosa que fuese la idea, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto el imaginársela. Una ola de calor invadió todo su cuerpo y esa actitud de sumisión por primera vez le resultaba incitadora en más de un sentido. Se sentía completamente atrapado, abrumado por las sensaciones ante esas corrientes eléctricas que cada uno de los gestos del otro mandaba a su cuerpo.

Allen avergonzado se volvió a Kanda, el silencio se había extendido lo suficiente como para poner el ambiente lo suficientemente denso. Vio los labios del menor temblar levemente, rosados e incluso un poco inflamados, carnosos y seguramente dulces como ninguno. El inglés movió la boca, pronunció algo pero no alcanzó a escucharlo, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que sólo el ruido de las puertas de ascensor abriéndose le abstrajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Parpadeó un par de veces confundido y sobretodo sorprendido de sí mismo. Allen le llamó en tono quedo y en ese entonces se miró, estaba prácticamente sobré él, tan cerca de sus labios que incluso sus respiraciones se entremezclaban. Se apartó bruscamente y salió siendo seguido nerviosamente por el albino al tiempo que se reprendía mentalmente por sus acciones. En él pasillo de ese piso no había nadie, sólo se escuchaba el ruido de sus pasos resonar en toda la estancia.

Disminuyó el paso casi a regañadientes de sí mismo por la lentitud de su acompañante; más sin embargo, se permitió hacerlo porque él era el responsable de la actual condición del otro. Se quedó un poco atrás notando la dificultad con la que el Moyashi caminaba mientras sonreía sin que lo notase, no tenía idea de porque algo como eso le llenaba de una satisfacción que no había experimentado anteriormente. Reprimió el negar con la cabeza, más que tener sexo con Allen Walker debería preocuparse el cómo resolver el problema con su supuesto matrimonio.

—Llegamos…—comentó Allen parado frente a la puerta de la habitación que se supone debería estar Lavi.

La observó unos segundos y luego pasó su vista al otro para asentir indicándole que llamara. Él se recostó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta. Luego de las llamadas fallidas del británico y alguno que otro intento por móvil para contactar al conejo, terminó perdiendo la paciencia y comenzó a golpear con fuerza la puerta.

— ¡Más te vale que abras conejo idiota! —gritó exasperado.

—Kanda…—intentó calmarlo— No sabemos si se encuentra.

—Pues si no lo está salvará su vida.

— ¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó nervioso Allen.

No respondió y siguió golpeando con insistencia. Al no obtener respuesta decidió ponerse en posición. Planeaba tirar la puerta, su autocontrol se había esfumado de un momento a otro, el día estaba por terminar y no habían resuelto absolutamente nada. Por lo menos alguien tenía que pagar.

— ¿Kanda…? —no prestó atención al llamado y siguió buscando una manera de derribar la puerta— ¡Kanda!, espera ¿Qué haces?

— ¡Joder, suéltame Moyashi!—gritó mientras forcejeaba con el albino que se había abrazado a su cintura— Sé que está ahí dentro.

—No seas idiota, no puedes derribar la puerta.

— ¿Ah no? Obsérvame—se removió con más fuerza.

— ¡No seas idiota!, podemos pedir otra llave en recepción—detuvo todos sus movimientos y se volvió a Allen. Lo que decía le parecía razonable—. Además, hay algo que desde hace un rato quiero probar.

Lo miró con una ceja alzada. Allen se levantó con algo de dificultad del piso y se aproximó a la puerta tomando la perilla y al girarla suspiró al tiempo que la abría. Estaba abierta, tuvo que contener el fuerte deseo de palmearse o en el más lógico de los casos golpear al menor por no haber hecho eso antes. El británico se volvió al pelinegro y rió tontamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza; si seguía así, seguramente lo golpearía tan fuerte que lo desmayaría. Prefirió hacerse camino y entrar en la habitación sin decir una palabra.

Giró la vista y se sorprendió al notar que incluso estaba peor que la suya cuando despertó hace unas 3 horas atrás. Pasó de todo eso, lo que realmente le importaba era que le contaran con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado la noche anterior y que lógicamente desmintieran el disparate de la boda. Ambos se acercaron a las sábanas revueltas, nerviosos, expectantes ante lo que encontraran bajo ellas. El pelinegro dudó un poco en revelar aquel bulto e hizo seña al otro de que guardara silencio para agudizar el oído.

—Ñam, Ñam. Sí, quiero crema con chocolate y un pudín de zanahoria…

Su rostro posiblemente no tendría expresión alguna ante la estupidez que acababa de escuchar y por supuesto a lo estúpido que se sentía por esperar algo más de esa cabeza. Quizás y las neuronas estaban quemadas de tanta lectura. Tomó el edredón y lo haló hacia arriba haciendo que la persona enrollada saliera rodando por los suelos hasta estrellarse contra la pared. El pelirrojo se quejó por el golpe recibido y parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocar a los otros dos presentes.

— ¿Yû, Allen?—expresó desde el suelo mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

—Lavi, necesito que nos expliques lo que pasó anoche.

— ¿Anoche?—repitió confundido— No entiendo a que te refieres.

— ¡No te hagas el idiota! —bramó alzando al pelirrojo por la camisa— Esto es una de tus bromas, ¿cierto?

—N-no sé de que hablas Yû…—el pelinegro afianzó más el agarre— Por favor, me estás ahogando.

—Kanda, suéltalo. Yo hablaré con él.

Luego de bufar con molestia y resoplar algunas maldiciones en su idioma natal dejó ir al confundido conejo que rodó por la pared hasta caer de rodillas al suelo. Lavi miró primero a Kanda y luego paseó su ojo hasta Allen, su cara se transformó en un gesto de horror alertando a los otros dos.

— ¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó alterado— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde están mis amigos?

Casi pudo sentir un crujido en su cerebro al escuchar semejante estupidez y es que realmente no sabía si salir antes de matarlo o descuartizarlo de una vez por todas; sí, eso seguramente le hubiera dado un gusto.

— ¿Porqué ustedes están juntos?

— ¡Con una mierda! Eso queremos que nos expliques.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tendría que saber eso?

—Lavi—interrumpió Allen—los tres estábamos juntos anoche ¿No? —el aludido asintió— Recuerdo que estábamos en ese bar bebiendo unas copas. ¿Qué pasó después?

—Umm—llevó un dedo a su boca mientras recordaba—. Pues bebimos los tres y comenzamos a hablar de parejas y tú te pusiste rojo cuando te preguntamos cuando fue tu primera vez, Yû comenzó a molestarte con eso y luego…

Kanda y Allen le miraron fijamente instándole a que continuara con su relato pero en vez de eso Lavi se quedó callado mientras que su rostro tomaba una expresión indescifrable.

— ¡Oh por Dios! No fue un sueño—exclamó de pronto.

El japonés no lo resistió más por lo que tomó la iniciativa de verificar la información ya sin importarle detalles.

—Sólo necesito saber una cosa. Este enano y yo estamos casados ¿Sí o no?

Notó que el otro estaba a punto de contestar cuando sintió unos pasos aproximándose a la puerta. Los tres dirigieron su atención hacia la misma cuando un hombre de talle elegante se detuvo en el umbral.

— ¡Oh! Veo que ya están todos reunidos—comentó el recién llegado.

—Disculpe señor—intervino Allen— ¿le conocemos de algún sitio?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Acaso la situación podía empeorar? Se preguntaba con una gran depresión. Se suponía que había viajado a disfrutar de un cumpleaños fuera de lo común, pero ahora resulta que incluso estaba casado con ese bastardo. Tuvo unas pequeñas esperanzas con respecto a que lo de su supuesto matrimonio era una broma de muy mal gusto, pero no. Ahora era Allen Walker de Kanda. Hizo una mueca horrorizada ante la combinación de ambos apellidos.

Sus manos temblorosas se estiraron hasta la mesa alcanzando una carpeta. El conocía perfectamente su contenido pero por más que revisara y leyera detenidamente un documento tras otro no podía creérselo del todo. Se encontraba lo suficientemente perturbado como para que su cabeza emitiera pensamientos coherentes y quizás positivos, a diferencia de su ahora _esposo_ que se le notaba muy tranquilo pese a que anteriormente le ha escupido en cara sólo burla y desprecio.

Su mente vagó sin rumbo fijo por un sendero indeterminado. Regreso a lo acontecido las últimas horas, cayendo, sumiéndose a una sensación de vacío que no había experimentado. Nunca le había parecido tan intimidante alguien y no se refería precisamente a su tamaño y contextura si no a su presencia. La imponente posición en la que Kanda lo abordó, le dejó la cabeza en blanco y totalmente indefenso. Siempre había podido enfrentarle y si tenían que irse a los golpes lo hacían sin reparos, pero ese día todo había sido inesperadamente distinto.

Llevó una mano a su labio inferior. Su vista plateada se perdió en la ligera precipitación de las gotas de agua al pavimento tras el ventanal y a través de su propio reflejo. Sus mejillas se matizaron de un ligero carmín, puede que no recordaba nada de lo que acontecido la noche anterior, pero sin duda estaba a punto de recibir un beso y ambos estaban totalmente sobrios. Le había llamado un par de veces, pero no le escuchaba o fingía no hacerlo, ¿acaso quería besarlo? Pero más que eso ¿quería recibirlo? No entiende porque su cuerpo no reaccionó. Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, ¡Claro que no quería ser besado! Simplemente estaba confundido y por eso se quedo estático.

—Se te va a desprender la cabeza como sigas haciendo eso—escuchó la voz del indeseable aproximarse a su espalda, ni quisiera le dirigió la mirada—. ¿¡Qué haces idiota!?

Le miró confundido ante el exagerado reclamo que hacía y siguiendo la dirección de lo que señalaba sus ojos se enfocaron en sus manos que arrugaban los papeles de su boda. Los estiró con torpeza sobre la superficie de la mesa y los guardó de nuevo en la carpeta, no se había dado cuenta en qué punto los había extraído para arrugarlos de tal forma. Se volvió al oriental con sonrisa nerviosa mientras gotas de sudor frío deslizaban por su nuca ante la amenazadora mirada que le dedicaba. Eso respondió su pregunta inicial.

Con Kanda, _todo_ podía empeorar.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Inesperado, muy inesperado el cierre lo sé. Espero que puedan perdonarme y esperar pacientemente la próxima entrega.

Quisiera dedicárselo a mi hermosa amiga Yuuko-san o como me deja mis reviews acá Sakura-chan por su apoyo incondicional.

Bueno, hasta la próxima *Se va a escribir Capsule*


End file.
